


Beyond

by woollen_pharaohs



Series: Meditative Chaos [2]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Darry is horny af, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, M/M, Rating will change, Sexual Frustration, Wayne is SO easy to tease, but Darry can be patient - when appropriate, light hearted comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: Working a farm isn't always easy business. Wayne does what he can to make Darry happy during the harder months.(No need to have read 'Kiss and Tell' to understand this fic. Reads just fine as a stand alone.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pretty short but it'll get longer i promise!

If Wayne’s going to do some research on ‘homosexuals’ he isn’t going to use the family computer, which is technically Katy’s laptop now since it’s the only computer under their name that works on a system that isn’t stuck in the 90s. Wayne doesn’t have a laptop, or even a smart phone, and he’s not going to borrow Darry’s laptop for obvious reasons. There is no way he’s going to go to the public library either. No way is he going to ask Gail or Glen or anyone else in Letterkenny except probably Dan. Dan’s the safest bet. He’s a good guy, that guy. A real good guy the situation even though he’d probably want to talk about it. Won’t though, cause Wayne’d asked him not to.

“Thanks for lettinmebrwyer...” he kind of trails off, not wanting to get into the specifics of what he was borrowing Squirelly Dan’s laptop for and at the same time hoping that he’d properly cleared the browser history as per the online instructions.

“No worries bud,” Dan says, “Love that ya give thanks where it’s dues, that’s what I appreciates about you Wayne.”

He does feel squirrelly about the whole business though and he hopes Darry doesn’t get the wrong idea. It’s not like they got to the stage in their relationship where the sex is lack lustre and needs some spicing up. Far from it, to be fair. It’s just, he wants to do stuff for Darry. Make his best bud happy. And he guesses he don’t mind wearing the damn things anyway. Makes him feel good like short shorts makes Katy feel sexy and having the plus side of wearing something practical.

After shutting the door to Dan’s place firmly shut he turns around and sits down on the porch, propping the borrowed laptop on top his knees. He holds the side of it with his left hand and jabs at the keyboard to tentatively type out the keywords his mind has been entertaining.

SEXY LINGERIE

The search brings up stuff he’d expect from the terms but not exactly what he’s been working himself up to over the past few months. He squints a bit at the high sun. Blinks a bit at the horizon where he can see his barns dotting it, one of them surely containing his best bud tending to the animals housed there. He blinks away again and quickly looks over his shoulder to the nearby windows to double check Squirrelly Dan isn’t watching him, feeling a bit squirrelly over the whole business himself. Then he moves the cursor before the word ‘sexy’ and makes a small addition.

GAY SEXY LINGERIE

Then hits enter.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s wrong with Cameron he’s been supplying wood to most folk in Letterkenny far as I can remember,” Darry says from his lawn chair, “Probably longer don’t you think? Family business and all.”

Katy presses her lips together, “Daryl…”

Dan interrupts her to loudly explain, “Well the other day he and his kid Alexander were scheduled to drops off the supply of wood I’d ordered for my property and they’s meants to have come by early noon but they’s don’t come til dusk. Which don’t bother me at the time cause you know, it’s a hard business logging there’s always a lot of work at hand. I had a bit of a tastes of it meself before Cameron had me quit fer eatins too much of the sawdust pilings.”

“Gross,” Katy says with an air of nonchalance, pulling her hat over her face.

“Weren’t my fault sandalwood smells better than it tastes.”

“You kept fallin for it like it was maple,” Wayne says.

“In hindsight if it were ups to me I woulda kept little me on the floor ta help minimise waste. Would’a done a world of good with the oncoming plague and that. Anyways, I was a kid then I’m sure he don’t holds a grudge on me fer that but,” he holds a finger to his lips thoughtfully, “He might do.”

“A double decade old grudge got nothing to do with why he oughtta done wrong against you just now,” Darry points out.

“As I was saying,” Dan frowns a bit, rips a fart, then continues, “Cameron done come around with his kid Alexander and by the time they comes up my laneway and are loadin off the order the sun’s already set and we’re workin by the cloudy night sky. Since I’m tired from the work later on in the night than usual I got to bed dreamings about the kind of breakfast I’m gonna make that oughtta sustain me for the sleep I was missing.”

“What you got there?” Darry asks.

“An omelette riddled with bacon and parsley, sunny side up eggs on toast with a slab of salmon I’d saved in the freezer from the market day which I saturated in hollandaise sauce-”

“Mm the salmon’s a good one, did you get it from that out of towner? I almost didn’t go near him cause he weren’t getting much business by the looks of it probably cause of the way he wore his hat but I gave him the benefit of the doubt and have not regret it.”

“Yep. Good purchase. Real good price, and quality too for havin to haul it in from the coast. I flared mine with a torch to get it nice and crispy on the outside, soft on the inside. Course I had to do that to everything in the end and ruined the textures of most to burnt cause of the useless wood Cameron delivered me. I come out that morn havin this great idea of what breakfast I’m gonna cook myself and grab a log for the oven and the wood ain’t good. Rotten all on the underneath, or if not rot, eaten away by termites. Not a single piece in the lot that ain’t ruined.”

“Thought it was dishonourable from the start what with delivering at night,” Wayne comments, a frown on his face.

“Why he done that?” Darry asks, astounded.

“Guess it’s cause he’s against the homosexuals” Dan says, “and friends of.”

“Well you can’t just let that slide,” Darry says, crossing his arms. “Cameron can’t be delivering bad goods for bad prices to our buddies. You’re getting punished for something you got nothin to do with Dan.”

“Guess what got me thinkings is that if he’s done this to me how many others has he delivered off wood too just cause they gots a differings of opinions?”

“I ain’t ever heard of it before not from Cameron. Surprising he’s got a thing against it considerin that son of his,” Darry says.

“Alexander?” Dan asks.

“Yep. Bit of a queer one that one.”

“Dyawannaknowwhat I never were sure what was going on with that kid,” Wayne starts thoughtfully, “Think he don’t like people at all what’s that called again Darry? Anti-sexual?”

“ _A_ sexual,” Katy clarifies.

“Yep. I don’t want to be deciding people’s sexual orientation for them but it does seem that way,” Darry says.

“I heard he was banging Bonnie,” Dan says candidly.

Katy crosses one foot over the other, “That’s a filthy lie. You should know better than to spread rumours Dan. Either way, Cameron ought not to get away with what he’s done.” Then she sits up a bit and looks over her shoulder at her brother, “Wayne?”

“Yep,” Wayne replies, getting up from his chair.

Wayne drains the last swig of beer then chucks it on the ground as he marches toward his truck.

Darry and Katy get up from their spots and follow Wayne to the truck, but Dan is slow to stand up, a puzzled look smeared across his face. Just as Wayne reaches the truck, Dan suddenly sits up.

“O Wayne! On the way back you can pick up the package you ordered.”

“What package?” Darry asks, eyes wide.

Wayne flinches. Rigidly climbs into the truck and winds the window down, ushering his friends into the truck with a stiff wave.

“What’s the package Wayne?” Darry presses from the passenger seat.

“You forget about it Wayne?” Dan sounds confused as he climbs into the back seat beside Katy, “It’s-“

“I’ll pick it up later okay Dan?” Wayne says, starting up the truck. “It’s not worth talking about it. Do you want to sort this Cameron business out or not?”

“I should say it _is_ worth talking about what with you having it delivered to Dan’s place,” Darry insists, “What is it Dan?”

Dan rips a fart much to Katy’s dismay, and says, “I don’t know exactly alls I know is Wayne come to my house the other day and couple weeks later this multi coloured package come arriving with my name on it but I know it ain’t mine just by lookin at the packaging. Not that there’s nothin wrong with it just I know my mail and my mail don’t show it’s colourful personality probably pertaining to the plain white contents.”

“Dyawannaknowwhat you all better sew your mouths shut ‘cause you’re making me cross!”

“Kay Wayne,” Dan says, sitting back and folding his hands over his belly.

“But what do you mean _colourful_ Squirrelly Dan what colour multiple colours?” Darry asks hung over the seat.

“Darry!” Katy warns him.

“Mmmmmmm,” Wayne moans, stopping the truck.

“Anyone who has the mind to talk on this further better get out of the truck right now I’m not takin this truck any further with this talk.”

Wayne glares at his buddies glares them down with his crossest frown then when he thinks he got em to shut up, he puts his hand back on the ignition.

Then he hears his sister’s mischievous voice, “By colourful do you mean _rainbow_?”

“Dyawannaknowwhat I’ll sort this out myself,” Wayne mutters and gets out of the truck to walk up to Cameron’s sawmill himself. He stops only to walk back, peer at Darry having jumped over to the driver’s seat and he tells him, jaw set, “Darry you oughtta forget about what Squirrelly Dan said. It’s not important.”

Darry sends him a quizzical look, but nods. Wayne does stare at him a bit afterwards, not that he don’t trust Darry just that he’s a pretty good face to look on. A blush blooms across the bridge of his nose as he reaches up to press a small kiss on Darry’s lips, then steps back, bristling at the sound of Squirrelly Dan’s wolf whistle.

Katy kicks the back of Darry’s chair and shouts out, “It’s not appropriate to talk about something which embarrasses a man. But brother, I’ll be cross with you if you make us miss a fight of yours!”

Darry flashes him a grin, then slinks backwards across the seat and nods at the wheel, “Get in you big softie.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harvest’s a wreck of a time. Sun peaks early and sets late. Means more hours of sunlight to work under, longer days. He’s fortunate of it though, there’s a shit ton of work to get done and there’s only so much he and Darry can get done in a given day if they actually stay focused on the work. Darry’s an easy kid to get distracted so Wayne makes Darry drive front with the picker combine, lessening the chance of him lagging behind. Being in the front you gotta set the pace and keep it. Wayne’s at the back with the shredder. He just needs to match Darry’s speed and make sure the combines don’t get too close than they have to be. They work through the bigger paddocks two sets of six hours at a time, then they move onto the next paddock via the laneway or sometimes the connecting gate if the gate’s wide enough. Then once they’ve harvested what they can, they pull the machinery back to the shed and haul the harvest into the bins for shipment.

Wayne’s tried to teach Katy how to handle the calls but she don’t take to it as much given the delights of springtime. She does still play her part. Harvest days mean lunch is on the go so at the start of the week Katy preps sandos for them, boxes them up and leaves them in the fridge for daily use. Then goes out with friends and generally doesn’t come back til late. Only lasts a handful of weeks at the most. Normally Wayne’s fidgety around this time. It’s a schedule that’s been in place for years but an imbalance enough to upset him. Though this year’s the first he’s favouring her absence, if only to get some guaranteed privacy for him and Darry.

Course it’s hard to concentrate on the work at hand when Darry keeps talking about inappropriate things over the radio.

“A dildo?” Darry suggests.

Wayne doesn’t press the speaker button when he groans in annoyance but he oughtta considering Darry’s follow up.

“Did you order... butt plugs?”

“Are you payin attention to what’s in front of you Darry you gotta turn.”

“You better fucken believe I’m turnin. Did you order… some hardcopy hard core hunks with hard ons? Porno mags I mean. I hear they got scratch and sniff ones now.”

Wayne wrinkles his nose, “Why does your mind go straight to filth Dar? How do you know I ain’t ordered somethin like new chicken feed.”

“I don’t know what kind of hipster gourmet chicken feed you’re buyin that delivers in rainbow packaging but if it were you’d of talked to me about it or else had it delivered to your own name not Squirrelly Dan’s.”

Wayne doesn’t reply for a bit. Trundles along behind Darry in the combines rattling loud and fuming dust and excess in large clouds.

“If you’re not going to tell me what was in the package I’m just going to keep on guessing,” Darry says over the headset, “Course it would help if I had more of a clue. How about I call a friend? Radio in Dan and –“

“Darry,” Wayne warns, pausing because he doesn’t want to lie but he’s easy on divulging secrets to Darry when he’s as demanding as this. “I’ll explain after chorin today. Just drop it for now.”

Darry holds his reply button down, the sound of his combine echoing within Wayne’s and he says, finally, “Kay.”

Wayne clicks off his speaker and gets out his lunch and balances the wrapped up sando on one knee as he holds the wheel and folds out the sando from the plastic. He finishes his lunch and after about twenty minutes he clicks his speaker on again and doesn’t get a return call til at least an hour’s left of work remains to be completed.

“Hey Wayne.”

Wayne waits, but Darry doesn’t continue and he worries for a moment that he’d been too stern with his bud beforehand so he says, “Darry.”

“I was wonderin…”

Wayne hears the beep signifying Darry’s let go of the speaker button again and so Wayne says, “This better not be something awkward bud.”

“You ever out on the combine and get a stiffy from the vibrations?”

“It’s not appropriate to talk about.”

“I should say it is appropriate to talk about considerin you’re talking to your sweetie.”

Wayne doesn’t make a reply so Darry continues, stopping intermittently in case Wayne has something to say.

“Dyawannaknowwhat? Harvest used to be my favourite time of the year cause left me no room to think on nothing except the work at hand. Now harvest is the worst cause we don’t got time for each other til it’s all done… Too tired at night to do nothin else but get to sleep. Gotta wake up early too with not enough time to do somethin about our morning fun… Guess it was my favourite time before cause I don’t got nothin important on my mind but now all I can think about is you… You ever hear about how in the way way back ladies sat on the washing machine just for the feel of it? … I’d say the same effect comes on me on the combine. Vibrates my bum and the longer I sit here the further the vibrations penetrate… And I’ve got to sit here up the front and meant to not notice the vibrations but it’s real hard Wayne when I think of you back there…”

“Darry…” Wayne trails off with the speaker button on long, then lets it go.

“Wayne you ever let your mind wander? Mine goes either straight to what we done last together, sex wise I mean, or if not that to what I’d wanna do to you… Helps a whole lot with the vibrations to think on some good things to do with that ‘cause the longer I set here the better the feeling in my ass.”

“You never were a good multi tasker Dar, keep your eyes on the paddock bud.”

“But Wayne I wanna know if you ever get a stiffy from the vibrations?”

In front of him, through the worn out plastic in the booth of the combine, he spots Darry leaning out of his own to peer back at him, so he lets his bud hear his annoyance, “Mmmmmm…..”

“Pitter patter.”

“Well,” Wayne pauses, blushing on the thought. He’d promised himself not to lie to his sweetie ever again and what a bother it is when Darry’s as dirty minded as he is, but he has to be respectful. So he gives an honest reply, “I should say I do, on occasions of mind wandering.”

Wayne watches Darry sink back into the booth in front of him and suddenly the speed of the harvesting combine slows, forcing Wayne to pump heavy on the brakes.

“Dar?”

“Wayne,” Darry says breathily.

Then Darry’s combine shuts off completely, forcing Wayne to steer off to the left in already plucked field and shut his off. Wayne jumps out of the booth and climbs down the ladder, his combine still hot and slowly whirring down. Once he sets foot on the ground, he marches over to Darry’s combine. As he marches closer, the shadow cast by the combine fades in sight and he spots Darry leaning against the side of the machinery as if it’s time for rest when they still have a shit ton of work to do.

Wayne stops in front of Darry and plants his hands on his hips and says, “If there’s a situation we oughtta sort it out.”

Darry looks at him, eyes devious, and he wraps his arms around Wayne’s neck and kisses him. Wayne tries to remain firm, giving in to the kiss only incrementally. Keeps his hands planted firm on his hips, feet set wide, frown furrowed. Darry moves to kissing down Wayne’s jawline and his fingers come down to unbutton Wayne’s collar.

“Sort yerself out Darry,” Wayne tells him, glaring past his sweetie at the grooves in the fat tires of the combine.

Darry looks up briefly to wink at Wayne, “I plan to.”

Darry gets the top two buttons undone and he slips a rough hand into Wayne’s shirt, curls around to grasp the back of Wayne’s neck as he kisses the man again. Sweat trickles down Wayne’s face and not just from the heat generated from the sun or the heat generated from Darry a furnace himself, but from fear that Darry’s going to discover what he ought not to discover until later this afternoon.

So he pulls back.

“Darry,” He breathes, holding Darry back by the shoulders, “We oughtta finish what we started.”

“I’m trying to Wayne but you’re not making it easy,” Darry replies, squinting in the shade.

Wayne scrunches his face and he turns to march back to his combine but Darry stops him by tackling his waist, almost knocking him over. Wayne stumbles a bit, stands right and wrangles Darry by the collar and pushes him against the wheel of the combine.

Fist formed against Darry’s throat and curled underneath his chin, Wayne says, “Quit messing around Darry. Sooner we finish work sooner we can-“

Darry forces his jaw down with a crack, pushing Wayne’s hold out of the way and presses his lips against Wayne’s. Wayne breathes angrily into Darry’s mouth, and when he’s about to pull back Darry wraps his arms around Wayne’s waist and secures him close. Wayne huffs hot air out of his nose, turns his fists into balls against the rubber wheel still rippling with energy. But fuck is this doing something for him. Maybe a short flirtation will do them both some good. Take the edge off of sorts.

Just kissing though.

Darry’s thrusting his tongue inside Wayne’s mouth like his mouth is one of those yoghurt tubs Darry loves so much. Meets his match when Darry’s gotta face up to Wayne’s tongue instead of a flimsy plastic spoon. Course Wayne wasn’t much of a tongue person until he started kissing Darry on the regular and it becomes more of a helpless fight to keep Darry’s tongue out, helpless only in that he’s far too weak to Darry’s passion. And he kind of likes how hungry Darry gets for him anyway.

Darry somehow gets into every corner of his mouth, throbbing tongue pulsing against the heaving caverns of his mouth. Thrusts his tongue inside like he wishes it was something else, then retracts in favour of nibbling Wayne’s sun cracked lips. A shiver runs down Wayne’s spine when Darry gropes his fingers through his straight hair, when Darry presses up against him, heart pressed against his chest and he can hear it, or Darry’s breath, pounding through his throat hot and sweaty from the heat and their love.

And things are going okay. There’s only a bit of chorin left to do, about half an hour on the field and an hour or two in the shed. Work that can be pushed back in favour of some much needed contact. It’s fair, Wayne thinks. They never do much work together on the farm anyway, harvest only means work is harder, longer, wears em both out. Less time for each other. Wayne learnt that the hard way with Angie that he’s gotta consciously make time for his sweetie. Always is hard though when his sweetie’s as worn into the ground as he is.

Darry moves his hands down to Wayne’s hips, sly like a wild dog he drags his hands over Wayne’s bum. The first time Wayne’s too coiled up in the heat between them to remember, and then he does, fatally, regret boiled in his stomach scrunched like molten glass when he realizes Darry might have discovered his surprise. Darry bends over Wayne’s right side, running a hand down Wayne’s thigh and stops. One finger outlining the diamond shape beneath Wayne’s jeans. He scrunches his face and takes a purposeful step back. Muscles go stiff. Does up his collar as Darry looks between his face and his jeans incredulous like. And just as he’s finishing popping in the last top button, Darry jumps at him to untuck one corner of his shirt. Drives his hand beneath Wayne’s jeans but not before Wayne snatches Darry’s grabbing hand away.

Fuming, he pins Darry against the rubber.

“W-“

“Darry drop it,” Wayne interrupts him.

“But is that-?” Darry’s words catch in his throat, his face contorting into ravenous excitement.

Darry tries to lift his arms out of Wayne’s hold but Wayne keeps him secure. Searches through Darry’s cute contorted face and feels bad about keeping Darry back.

He hangs his head. “You weren’t meant to…”

Darry’s grins all sorts of wide and acts like a damn puppy under Wayne’s hold. He cranes his neck to kiss Wayne and all he can do is oblige. Let his clench on Darry’s wrists loosen until his hands go driving into Darry’s locks. Lets Darry’s hands go straight to his bum and pull the space between their crotches next to nothing. Darry’s running his hands all over the denim surface area, applying a bit of pressure to feel the diamond shaped grooves and Wayne can’t deny he loves the feeling neither. Of Darry so close, so hungry to touch him. Their kissing comes rough and wearing, his lips tender from Darry’s stubble but his jaw relaxing from releasing tension.

And then Darry starts to grind on him. And well, fuck, well who is he to pump the brakes on that one?

All crossness from before completely dissolves now in favour of igniting more heat from his brow to his cock. He melts into Darry, the shaded sun warm on his back, the cut produce laying a shredded and slightly burnt scent over the whole paddock. And Darry grips onto Wayne’s ass and grinds his hips into Wayne’s bulge, rubs his clothed erection up the inner side of Wayne’s jeans just along the seam line all awkward angles but just the right amount of pressure. Wayne grunts a hot huff of air each time Darry’s grinding hard cock bumps the shaft of Wayne’s erection, trapped in a curve against polyester fabric and thick denim.

Wayne’s hand slips from Darry’s shoulder and his palm knocks against something hard and pointy like an upturned acorn. He thumbs the area, spreads thin the cotton fabric of Darry’s undershirt, only for a moment, taut against the hard nib of Darry’s nipple. Then the hold slides out, down with Darry’s grind. Wayne grasps it between his large hand, catches the nipple in the gap between his forefinger and middle finger and Darry lets out a guttural gasp as he grinds down now, hard nipple caught between the squeezed groove. Darry follows shortly with another violent gasp that pushes Darry’s breath down Wayne’s throat, makes Wayne cough a little. He tilts his lips over Darry’s cheek and kiss the blush as red as rare. Watches with hazy eyes the fine grains embedded in the black rubber behind Darry’s curls, grounding him. He ought not to come out on his farm but he reckons there’s no stopping Darry now.

He bites his lip, turns his eyes to Darry’s and curls his fist into Darry’s sweat matted hair, burrows his vision across Darry’s whole debauched face strewn with sweat and saliva, swollen red lips and cheeks puffy with passionate grunts. Wayne clenches his teeth, watches Darry knock his head back against the tyre, adam’s apple sharp in his craned throat as his sweetie utters a disgustingly loud moan, loud enough to startle a flock of nearby birds that go squawking to the opposite side of the world. Through this racket, Darry shudders loud ragged breaths over Wayne’s cheek, claws at Wayne’s bum spreading the fabric wide and trying to wear it thin. Darry’s throbbing cock making a burning wet patch through his coveralls, spreading the hot seed into Wayne’s denim.

And as Darry rides it out, his body slowly goes limp, head lowering, eyes going from squinting to lax, lips from terse to slack over saliva lathered teeth. And he keeps going limp so that Wayne has to catch the man under his arms to keep him from slumping down to the ground. Darry does soon find his footing, leans against the combine and stares at Wayne eyes half lidded and lips parted.

He holds Darry for a long time. Darry’s breath going from ragged to even and he absorbs the feeling of Darry’s muscles waking up again, getting stronger, lifting like a lilted rose exposed to light rain. Darry kisses him, soft, gentle. Hot semen turns lukewarm against Wayne’s crotch and the cooling spot burns on his inner thigh. He wonders if it’s going to make a stain on his garments beneath.

Darry snakes a hand to cup Wayne’s crotch and at that, Wayne forces himself to remove his weight from Darry, feels like the personification of peeling velcro. He licks his cracked lips. Eyes dazed by the sun and by the heat and by the sultry as fuck look Darry’s giving him. Wayne frowns. Makes sure his collar is done up and his cuffs are tight and straight and tucks in his shirt and straightens his shoulders back. And he turns on his heels, marches straight back down to his combine. Stands in front of the ladder staring at the ground for a good long time. Watches the wind sort through the finer grains, the critters in the soil wandering over the upturned soil. Thinks about creation and bible verses he barely remembers the words to and shakes his head at having to knock burly Cameron down in one hit. The tightness in his jeans reduces and he keeps staring at the ground until he hears Darry’s combine start up again. Then he sets one foot on the step and pulls himself up on the ladder.

In the combine booth he pulls on the head set and clicks on the speaker.

“You ready?”

“Yep.”

“Just a couple more hours Darry.”

“Kay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i really like the current fashion trend to wear stockings under jeans??


	4. Chapter 4

Once they’ve finished the scheduled work in the field they park the combines in the shed and work together to pack the produce for shipment. Wayne then goes in the house to do the calls and office work since Katy’s on holiday and leaves Darry to do his maintenance work. He starts by checking the tyre pressure in the combines they used and in the other parked ones, tops up the petrol tanks, checks on the engines and collection mechanisms and once he’s sure everything’s up to scratch, he hoses them down. Threads the pressure hose against the grooves of the wheels and thinks on what he and Wayne got up to earlier that afternoon.

Suppose he had felt a bit guilty in putting them back in time when these days were already long enough. But only so long he can sit in the booth plagued by vibrations and missing Wayne so much it hurts that he’s got to do something about it. Weird how he can miss the guy so much even though Wayne was just a car behind him. Guess it’s ‘cause it’s so much how it was before. Just working together. Which is good in itself he’d rather work with Wayne than anyone else ever but it’s the lack of physical contact other than hugging at night that’s leaving him dried out and brittle.

He stares at the ground, the water rinsing off the combines turns brown, flaked with mud and grains and he watches the collection of it spread across the ground. Can’t help his mind from travelling back to Wayne pushing him up against the wheel. Worries his lip thinking on how much Wayne must’ve been packing then. Tight jeans gotta be even tighter with stockings on underneath. How he’d felt the shape of the stockings beneath the denim. Fuck he should be ashamed of himself the way he’d worked himself over Wayne. Blinded by thirst. Wayne’s one hell of a tease though what with wearing those stockings underneath. He’d say his reaction’s only natural, animal natural like, and fuck if it weren’t super hot anyway. He’s getting a semi just remembering it but then also recalls how bad he needs a change of clothes and oughtta finish off here sooner rather than later anyway.

When he enters the main house he can hear Wayne on the phone and he goes and has a shower up in the ensuite and despite his tiredness, the semi from before returns as he thinks on Wayne prowling around the office jeans fit tight over the stockings like those clients on the phone are ever going to know. Darry decides to do something about it, guess it’ll help him get to sleep better later on and not bother Wayne with his erections.

He comes down freshly showered dressed only in his boxers just for Wayne. Normally can’t walk around half naked with Katy around. She makes comments as if it’s her forte to dress as fully clothed as Wayne does after a shower but with Katy taking her spring break he has a bit of freedom to tease. Goes straight for the fridge and pulls out a yoghurt. Should be dinner time soon but nothing better than a yoghurt at any time of the day really. Not a bad time for it. And once he’s done he’ll interrogate Wayne proper. He shuts the fridge door with his bare foot and is in the process of snapping the plastic spoon off the lid when he looks over at the kitchen table to see Wayne sitting there. Just casually reading the paper, one leg crossed over his knee, and dressed _only_ in fishnet stockings.

Darry drops his spoon.

Wayne gives him a short nod and goes back to reading the paper.

Darry clenches the yoghurt in his grip, some of it dribbling out over the side of the tub and onto his fingers. Wayne turns a page in the paper, his jaw set and Darry can see it in the angle that there’s a twitch going off in Wayne’s face, a blush striking over his cheeks. Darry’s eyes trail down from Wayne’s chiselled face, down the curves in his arms and stops point blank at the hem of the stockings pulling in at Wayne’s waist. Shaping the man’s upper body like a martini glass. Form fitting down across his navel and criss-crossing diamond shapes across Wayne’s legs. And fuck if Darry isn’t already hard just by the view.

Darry stumbles over to the kitchen table, drops the yoghurt there and presses a palm down on the paper, pulling it out of Wayne’s hands and pinning it to the table. Wayne’s stone set face don’t flinch, it’s only in Wayne’s grey eyes does he see the smile. Wayne sits back, leg down, and stretches his arms above his head.

Wayne nods at the yoghurt tub. “You gonna finish it?”

“Wayne,” Darry says, gripping onto the table and the back of Wayne’s chair for support.

“Darry,” Wayne replies, resting his hands on his knees. “How’re you now?”

“Good and – well what are you doing?”

“Well,” Wayne lifts one eyebrow, the rest of his body remaining very still, “Weren’t it obvious?”

Darry licks his lips. Looks over Wayne again, his eyes locking on Wayne’s bulge trying to decipher whether or not Wayne is wearing something underneath or not. Only one way to find out. He flashes a grin at Wayne then pulls his weight over behind Wayne’s chair, hooks his left hand beneath Wayne’s chin and lifts his head back to kiss him. He draws his other hand down Wayne’s outstretched right arm, feeling Wayne’s muscles tense and tighten.

He breaks from the kiss, stretching his shoulders back as he moves his hand from Wayne’s chin up over his mouth, dragging fingers along Wayne’s lips and bringing his touch around to cup the side of Wayne’s face as he whispers in his ear.

“Can’t believe you went the whole day wearing those.” He reaches down and pinches some fabric around Wayne’s thigh and lets it snap back against his skin. Darry whispers in Wayne’s ear again, “How tight is it?”

Wayne’s jaw clenches. He slowly hisses out his reply, “So tight.”

Darry slinks his body around Wayne’s, curls his arm around Wayne’s waist and pulls the man to stand. Smashes his lips together, thrusting his tongue inside Wayne’s mouth. Wayne moans into him, blushing furiously as Darry runs his hands over every inch of Wayne that is covered in the black stockings. Every so often Darry plucks the stockings and the moment the fabric snaps back against Wayne’s skin, he makes this sound Darry never wants to forget. One he’ll make fun of later too.

Darry moves a hand to cup Wayne’s dick, spreads his fingers over the thin fabric and he has to close his eyes to keep himself steady when he feels just how thin the fabric is in that area compared to everywhere else. He takes in Wayne’s scent and lips and tongue heavy and rasping, massages Wayne’s dick, dragging his fingers over the trapped length and suddenly his hand gets squashed between them as Wayne presses his abdomen against Darry’s, actually forcing him to sit on the table behind him.

Wayne reaches around to push the stuff on the table aside, pushing the newspaper and the centrepiece and Darry’s yoghurt onto the floor and without any unnecessary extra blinks, he returns back to kissing Darry. Darry grins just seeing how thirsty Wayne is for him. Makes him feel validated. He hooks his knees around Wayne’s hips and tries to pull in close as much as he can, bucking up against the man and he drives his fingers underneath the hem of the stockings as far as he can go which is only as far as the thick pubic hair around the base of Wayne’s cock because of how much Wayne’s packing there.

Darry has difficulty breaking from the kiss to say, “-need this off.”

Except Wayne seems to ignore him in favour of laying Darry down on the kitchen table and yanking down Darry’s boxers. Which is a far easier feat than tackling Wayne’s stockings. Darry offers to fetch scissors but Wayne doesn’t let Darry move. Pins him down with his body and grinds into Darry’s crotch and the fabric rubs against his dry skin and fuck if it weren’t hot anyway. Wayne freezes the moment they both hear a tearing noise.

Wayne and Darry both look down.

Blinks a tad.

Then Wayne looks up at him and says, “Dyawannaknowwhat I think I ripped em.”

Darry laughs and sits up a bit, “That’ll make it easier to take em off.”

And he claws at the material, this time having a bit more success in shifting them off Wayne’s waist and getting them at least halfway down his thighs. Wayne steps out of one leg easily, a ladder having sprung from the seam in the crotch and splintered all the way down his inner thigh. Wayne balances on one foot and works on the other but stops when he hears a growl from Darry.

“Leave one on,” Darry tells him, eye balling the criss-crossing marks left across Wayne’s skin.

“Kay.”

Darry sits up now preferring not to lie against the hard table and Wayne pulls him by the hips, hooks Darry’s legs around him and pulls them close until their flesh dicks bump hard and horny. And Darry’s only just now coming to realize the idea that Wayne’s erection had gotten so large that it wore through the material enough to tear it. Now if that weren’t a story to kiss and tell on later. He seizes Wayne’s dick again and starts pumping it, feeling the heat radiating and feeling a bit sore that at this angle he can’t run his fingers over the indents left across Wayne’s skin.

No matter cause Wayne, on his own doing, grabs onto Darry’s dick and starts pumping rough. Darry gasps the moment he feels Wayne’s large hands wrap around his cock, could have nutted as nasty as he did on the field but he catches his tongue between his teeth, holding himself on. Wayne has this funny concentrated look on his face. Not much different to his regular face, particularly in his eyes, but his mouth is quipped up at the corner revealing a spot of pearly white teeth catching the tip of his tongue.

Darry reaches up to kiss him, to catch the tip of Wayne’s tongue before it darts back into his mouth. He slips muscle against muscle, moaning into Wayne’s mouth and building up a collection of saliva to take out and spit on his hand. Transfers the spit onto Wayne’s dick making the job smoother. Rinse and repeat. With more spit on his palm, he nudges Wayne’s hand open and smears the saliva between their hands, warm and wet and sticky slippery, glinting under the light. He motions Wayne’s hand to take hold of his dick again and arches his back with the lessening of friction.

Darry rubs one shin along the fishnet stocking texture covering Wayne’s leg, kisses Wayne hard. His lips go wear through swollen and he turns them, numb, to Wayne’s jawline where the fine cut edges of Wayne’s bone structure press hard against Darry’s lips. He kisses across Wayne’s beating throat, blood coursing hot and pulsing and Wayne’s breath skating warm teases across the back of Darry’s neck. He kisses down the curve of Wayne’s neck and teeths the strong shoulder muscle there as Wayne’s large hand squeezes small and tight around the tip of Darry’s cock. Runs down his shaft, then lifts up again with a twist and that mismatched timed squeeze again.

A slick kind of noise of slapping wetness, of sticky breath and heavy panting and moaning through beating hearts. No kind of rhythm, or some kind of one. Tops of fists bumping against their stomachs. Free fingers clawing into backs and folding through messy hair sweat rolling off each other in heaving breaths. Wayne’s embarrassed to make noises but Darry’s a bit of a whore that way. Lets the natural noises loose loud and lustrous. Moans profanities and hick love letters over Wayne’s back and into his ear and shallow and deep into Wayne’s mouth, wine to mull on later. And he feels the rope getting shorter as the fire burns away the fray. Gets closer and closer and he squeezes Wayne, his best bud, his best man, bites him and ruts into him and feels the diamonds cutting infinite sharp properties into his skin. Transference of heat baked by a day in tight polyester, the starchy noise when scratched by fingernails and the dull smack when smeared with sweat on the outside and cum on the inside. Wheezes out a wrung out whine that sounds like his lover’s name. Lets loose what he’s been building up since harvest started.

He comes over both their hands shouting low and wild over and over again until he thinks he’s spent. A couple of times afterwards just for fun cause he knows it gets Wayne off too even though the guy’s embarrassed by it. He can tell Wayne’s close too. Seizes Darry’s face and presses their foreheads together and Darry has the pleasure of watching Wayne’s face screw up and his lips making a rounded square shape as he grunts out a few angry puffs of air, coming into Darry’s slackening hand. Wayne’s hand slips to Darry’s shoulder, holds their foreheads together breathing deep, heart hammering in his chest and snorting a tad. Darry presses a kiss against Wayne’s nose, watches his eyes flutter shut.

Darry looks over Wayne’s face scarred by nothing, impermeable by the bronzing of the sun third place to Wayne, silver drips dominated by the moon and molten gold by Darry. Skin untorn by fights or fists, broken only in the lips and the cases of eyes upon observing Darry with open eyes.

Darry hugs Wayne, the cum speared over their fronts smells strongly of salt.

“I think we both really needed that,” Darry says, caressing his hands over the pulsing muscles in Wayne’s back.

“Can confirm,” Wayne hugs him tight for a moment, then slackens, “But I’m so fucken tired Dar.”

“Let’s get to bed then.”

 

-

 

Darry does get to sleep pretty well for once. Doesn’t bother Wayne anymore with frisky activity, - two in one day after all - and thinks he sleeps well into morning until he opens his eyes and realizes it’s still dark out. Gets that spinny kind of feeling as he blinks through the darkness, trying to piece together which ceiling of which bedroom he should be looking at. He glances over at Wayne bathed in darkness and glares at Wayne’s face for a good few minutes until the darkness lifts enough for him to make out the features on his face. Eyes emerging glassy in the moonlight.

“Wayne?” Darry whispers.

Wayne bristles, murmurs with forced quiet, “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you bud.”

Darry nestles closer to him, his voice crackly with sleep when he says, “Everything okay?”

“Yep.”

“Can’t sleep?”

Wayne nods, then whispers, “I oughtta apologise about before.”

“Why though?”

“…Was tryn to be-“ Wayne swallows, “-Sexy.”

“O Wayne,” Darry grins, wrapping an arm around Wayne’s stomach, “I appreciate it.”

“Mmmmmm… weren’t meant to break though.”

“Super hot though,” Darry says, squeezing him.

Wayne breathes steadily, heart pulsing. Darry thinks he dozes off again but wakes easily when Wayne seems to sit up out of the bed.

Darry’s hand runs down Wayne’s side and he rasps, “Still can’t sleep?”

Wayne hangs his head, runs his hands through his hair, across his neck.

“Want me to suck you off?”

Wayne turns now, probably frowning, and replies a bit loud, “Hard no.”

Darry pulls his hand up beneath his pillow, annoyance clear in his voice when he says, “Kay.”

“No… Oh bother, I didn’t mean that Dar,” Wayne confesses, “I just – you don’t have to do that for me. I don’t think it would help.”

Wayne pads through the darkness and finds Darry’s hand and holds it.

Darry frowns, “I’ll run you a bath then. That’ll help you.”

He kicks off the sheets and stands up and as he wanders through the bedroom door he hears Wayne mutter something about Wayne not deserving Darry so he pivots. Stands in front of Wayne cast in the moonlight and puts a hand on his shoulder and tells Wayne point blank that he loves him.

“Now get in the tub and relax already.”

Darry yawns as he spins on the taps. Sits on the edge watching Wayne pull himself into a ball in the corner of the spa.

“You don’t have to feel bad about nothin Wayne,” He says as he drizzles liquid bubbles into the water.

“I meant what I said before though I don’t deserve you Dar,” Wayne says quietly.

“Make me sound like some kind of treasure when I ain’t nothing special. I’m just a kid who’s been in love with his best bud since the day I met ya.”

“That’s what I mean,” Wayne replies.

Toes wiggling through the rippling water. Steam lifting off the surface.

“It’s just a hard time,” Darry starts, his voice echoing against the tiled bathroom walls, “Harvest I mean. Work’s tiring. But outside of that, this ain’t a competition Wayne. I do things for you, you do things for me but nobody’s keeping count. It don’t matter how many times you let me suck your dick or you give me some gift or something, all that matters is that we’re together and we love each other and you don’t have to do nothin to prove anything. You don’t owe me nothing Wayne.”

Wayne sinks in the water, chin half covered, “I just wanna make sure you know that I love ya bud cause I know I ain’t very good at expressing it sometimes.”

“Trust me bud, you’re pritnear excellent at expressing it,” Darry tells him, “And I do appreciate the extra effort.”

The spa fills up enough and Darry turns off the taps. Stands up, slips out of his boxers and steps into the bath too. Water splashes over the edge, bubbles amassing in one lonely corner. He looks over at Wayne. Bags darkening under his eyes. Face shallow and pale and only pink for the heat of the water.

Darry yawns. “Tomorrow’s going to be tough.”

“Can’t skip it though,” Wayne says.

He moves through the hot water and Wayne opens his arms for him, hugs Darry against his chest and plays with Darry’s hair. Mops suds over the curls and shapes it into spikes. They relax like this for a long time. Cooked like lobsters and happy about it too. Darry thinks he probably naps for a bit, one ear of sound blocked off against Wayne’s chest and the other exposed to the hollow effects of the tiled bathroom. Dreams of old family rubber ducks teaming up in wars across seas. Wakes up to the sound of the front door clicking almost dead quiet shut, only stark against the silence of everything else.

Darry opens his eyes. Hears Katy clomping up the stairs and stopping at that halfway point where you can see over the top step, then stomps back down and makes use of the downstairs toilet. The plumbing rattles through the whole house, and Wayne jolts to wakefulness at the sound. Stormy bounds up the stairs in front of Katy and her bedroom door shuts with the dog inside.

Wayne’s voice rumbles in his chest, speaks in a forced hushed whisper out of tiredness, “We oughtta get out about now.”

“A little longer,” Darry replies.

The bubbles have almost all dissolved now. A smoky layer across the surface isn’t murky enough to hide the sight of Wayne’s legs entangled around Darry’s. The diamond marks across his skin so faint now. Darry presses a chaste kiss against Wayne’s lips and turns back to laying on his chest.

“To be fair-“

“ _To be fair_ ,” Wayne mocks sleepily.

“You’re going to have to order another pair of those stocking Wayne I can’t go just one time with you wearing them I won’t stand for it.”

Wayne squeezes Darry in his arms, briefly, then returns to gentle, “That’s a Texas sized ten-four Dar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! (And here's to having another episode out today!!)


End file.
